the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Music Spoilers
This page contains the spoilers for the music of Season 2. With Season 2 I would like to be more in control with the music so I will decide a lot of music this season but we will still have you guys put forward songs for you're characters to sing :) Please do not comment your ideas/wishes for your characters we will do that when the hiatus inbetween seasons 1 & 2 happens. :) The Confirmed Songs So Far Being Flawless *Shine Ya Light by Rita Ora. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *Black or White by Michael Jackson. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *The New Girl In Town from Hairspray. Sung by The Flawless Fatale Girls *I Want To Break Free by Queen. Sung by TBA *Vogue by Madonna. Sung by TBA *Ain't No Way by Aretha Franklin. Sung by TBA *Chain Reaction by Diana Ross. Sung by TBA *I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston. Sung by TBA *My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. Sung by TBA *Hero by Mariah Carey. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers FUN *We Are Young by fun. Sung by Olivia & Nemo *Ambigamy by James & Evander. Sung by Ace *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Dakota *Good Time by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA Our December Note: All songs are by Kelly Clarkson unless stated *Catch My Breath. Sung by Hinton *Don't Let Me Stop You. Sung by Olivia *Hello. Sung by Harrison *I Do Not Hook Up/My Life Would Suck Without You. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *If I Can't Have You. Sung by Ace *Whyyawannabringmedown. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Because Of You. Sung by TBA *Judas. Sung by TBA *Never Again. Sung by TBA *People Like Us. Sung by TBA Taking The Lead *Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. Sung by Katy (Auditioning for Joanne/Maureen) *The Fear by Lily Rose Cooper. Sung by Olivia (Auditioning for Mimi) *Cough Syrup by Young The Giant. Sung by Hinton (Auditioning for Roger/Tom) *Dancing Through Life from Wicked. Sung by Dakota (Auditioning for Roger) *What The Hell by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Harrison (Auditioning for Mark) *The Rose by Bette Midler. Sung by Damien (Auditioning for Benny/Mark/Roger/Tom) *TBA by TBA. Sung by Amy (Auditioning for Joanne) Season Of Love Note: All songs are from RENT unless otherwise stated *One Song Glory. Sung by Dakota *Tango: Maureen. Sung by Amy & Harrison *Another Day. Sung by Amy, Dakota, Damien, Harrison, Hinton, Katy, Olivia & TBA *I'll Cover You. Sung by Hinton & TBA *La Vie Boheme. Sung by Amy, Dakota, Damien, Harrison, Hinton, Katy, Olivia, TBA, TBA & TBA with Company *Seasons Of Love. Sung by Amy, Dakota, Damien, Harrison, Hinton, Katy, Olivia & TBA *Take Me Or Leave Me. Sung by Amy & Katy *Without You. Sung by Dakota & Olivia *Contact. Sung by TBA *Goodbye Love. Sung by Amy, Dakota, Damien, Harrison, Hinton, Katy & Olivia 2000-When *Let Me Love You by Mario. Sung by Damien *You & Me by Lifehouse. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *1, 2 Step by Ciara & Missy Elliot. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *Savin' Me by Nickelback. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *These Words by Natasha Bedingfield. Sung by Natasha with The Dallas Harmonics *Pon De Replay by Rihanna. Sung by The Dallas Harmoniums *Crazy by Gnarles Barkley. Sung by TBA (Solo/Duet) *Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *TBA by TBA. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *TBA by TBA. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers Labelled For Life *Lo Que Soy by Demi Lovato. Sung by Katy *Same Love by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert. Sung by The Glendale Gay-Straight Alliance *This Is Who I Am by Vanessa Amorosi. Sung by Olivia *True Colours by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Olivia & Katarzyna with The Flawless Fatales & The Spotlight Stealers *Ugly by Sugababes. Sung by The Flawless Fatales & The Spotlight Stealers *We R Who We R by Ke$ha. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross. Sung by Brandon, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, & TBA with The Flawless Fatales & The Spotlight Stealers *Who I Am from Bratz Rock Angels. Sung by Nemo *It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls. Sung by TBA *Lola's Theme by Shapeshifters. Sung by TBA Jolly *8 Days Of Christmas by Destiny's Child. Sung by Nemo *Christmas Lights by Coldplay. Sung by Ace *Happy Xmas (War Is Over) by John Lennon. Sung by Katy *It's Not Christmas Without You from Victorius. Sung by Hinton, Jayden, Jordan & Liam *My Grown Up Christmas List by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Shake Santa Shake by Zendaya Coleman. Sung by The Spotlight Stealer Girls *When Christmas Comes To Town from The Polar Express. Sung by Ace & Olivia *You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch from How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Sung by Olivia *Your Christmas Girl by Sarah Geronimo. Sung by RJ *Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt. Sung by Amy Cry *Crying by Rob Orbson. Sung by Ace *Cry For You by September. Sung by Hinton *Cry by Faith Hill. Sung by Olivia *Cry Baby by Janis Joplin. Sung by RJ *Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake. Sung by Nemo *Don't Cry For Me Argentina from Evita. Sung by Dakota *Cryin' by Aerosmith. Sung by TBA *Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. Sung by Katy *Don't Cry by Guns & Roses. Sung by Harrison *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA S-Mash-Ed *Ice Ice Baby/U Can't Touch This by Vanilla Ice/MC Hammer. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Free Your Mind/Beautiful by En Vogue/Christina Aguilera. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *Want U Back/Set Fire To The Rain by Cher Lloyd/Adele. Sung by Katy *Die Young/We Run The Night by Ke$ha/Havana Brown. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *Someone Like You/A Thousand Years by Adele/Christina Perri. Sung by Hinton *Lithium/Paparazzi by Evanescence/Lady GaGa. Sung by RJ *The Riff Off: Ladies Of The 80's (TBA/TBA/TBA/TBA) and Songs About Sex (TBA/TBA/TBA/TBA/TBA/TBA) by TBA/TBA/TBA/TBA and TBA/TBA/TBA/TBA/TBA/TBA. Sung by The Flawless Fatales & The Spotlight Stelaers *We Found Love/R.I.P. by Rihanna/Rita Ora. Sung by Nemo *4 Ever/U + Ur Hand by P!nk/The Veronicas. Sung by TBA *Mine/Apologise by Taylor Swift/One Republic. Sung by TBA *Poison/Not Myself Tonight by Nicole Scherzinger/Christina Aguilera. Sung by TBA Be Mine *Lovestory by Mariah Carey. Sung by Nemo *You Always Make Me Smile by Kyle Andrews. Sung by Ace & Olivia *Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. Sung by Hinton *Kiss Me by Sixpence Non The Richer. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA Fairytaled *Be Prepared/Be Our Guest from The Lion King/''Beauty and The Beast''. Sung by The Flawless Fatales & The Spotlight Stealers *I'm Almost There from The Princess and The Frog. Sung by Nemo *Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid. Sung by Hinton *Very Good Advice from Alice In Wonderland. Sung by Hinton, Jordan & Olivia *I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules. Sung by Liam with Amy, Hinton, Jordan, Nemo & Olivia *Ever Ever After from Enchanted. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *The Gospel Truth'' from ''Hercules. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *When Will My Life Begin from Tangled. Sung by Katy *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella. Sung by Brandon & TBA *Beauty and The Beast from Beauty and The Beast. Sung by Harrison Rockin' It Old Skool *Waterfalls by TLC. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA Let It Be Note: All songs are by The Beatles unless otherwise stated *Blackbird. Sung by Hinton *Elenor Rigby. Sung by Ace *Hey Jude. Sung by Dakota *With a Little Help From My Friends. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Can't Buy Me Love. Sung by TBA *Hello, Goodbye. Sung by TBA *Help! Sung by Harrison, TBA & TBA *I Want To Hold Your Hand. Sung by TBA *Let It Be. Sung by Katy, TBA, TBA, TBA & TBA *Yesterday. Sung by TBA The Complete Confection Club Note: All songs by Katy Perry unless stated *I'm Still Breathing. Sung by Damien, Hinton, Katarzyna & Zach *Pearl. Sung by Olivia *Not Like The Movies. Sung by Katy *I Kissed a Girl. Sung by Brandon, The Flawless Fatale Girls & The Spotlight Stealer Girls *Peacock/Hummingbird Heartbeat. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *Lost. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Wide Awake. Sung by TBA *Calfornia Gurls by Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg. Sung by TBA *E.T./Teeneage Dream. Sung by TBA *One Of The Boys. Sung by TBA Party All Prom Night *Misery Business by Paramore. Sung by Nemo & Olivia with The Spotlight Stealer Girls *Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha. Sung by Hinton *Party Like It's Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA Long Shot *Sweet Dreams by Beyonce. Sung by Evan & Natasha *Empire State Of Mind by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys. Sung by The Dallas Harmoniums *Live Your Life by T.I. feat Rihanna. Sung by The Dallas Harmoniums *Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen. Sung by Damien *Untouched by The Veronicas. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback. Sung by The Flawless Fatales Young Forever *Too Close by Alex Clare. Sung by Ace *Diamonds/Gangnam Style/Where Have You Been by Rihanna/PSY/Rihanna. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Pop Danthology 2012 by Daniel Kim. Sung by Fusion *Shine Brighter by DJ Earworm. Sung by The Flawless Fatales